When Strangers Meet
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: All Human. When strangers meet, love will form, emotional scars will heal and six people will become a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Characters:**

Rosalie Hale (Model)

Jasper Hale (Solider)

Edward Cullen (Music Teacher)

Alice Cullen (Fashion Designer)

Emmett Cullen (Football coach)

Bella Swan (Journalist)

**Chapter One: You Need A Break**

**Rosalie's POV**

I didn't realize how nervous I was until I walked up to the nurses station and asked what room Jasper Hale was in. I walked down the hall until I reached the room that said beds 56-60. I looked through the small, rectangular window on the door and there he was. He was lying in the bed next to the window fast asleep. One of his leg was in a cast as well as one of his arms. I loved my Brother so much and it was hard to see him this way. He was basically all I had left, seeing our parents died a few years back. He had joined the army as soon as he could and now he was lying in a hospital bed. I opened the door and walked in. He was fast asleep and didn't notice my presence so I sat in the chair and pulled out a magazine.

"Hey" Jasper said in a croaky voice as he blinked at the sun streaming through the window

"How are you" I said jumping up and going to his side

"Ok" He sighed

"Are you in pain" I said looking at his leg and then to his arm

"Nothing I can't handle" He said pulling a false smile

"Well you rest, the doctor said you can go home in a few days" I said going back to my chair.

"What home" He sighed and looked out of the window to the city

"Your coming home with me" I said

"But don't you have some fashion shoot or something, that's what you told me" He said

"That was months ago, no I'm heading up to Forks in a few weeks to meet some fashion designer" I said

"Forks as in the place where we grew up" He said sadly

"Yeah" I sighed

"Can I come" He said

"Sure, I was thinking while I'm up there I might visit some of the relatives" I said

"You know I haven't seen most of them since....." He said not finishing his sentence

"You enlisted" I said quietly

"Yeah" He said so quietly it was like exhaling breath

"You get some more rest, I'll be here when you wake up" I said and soon enough he fell back asleep. It was an uneasy sleep. He kept on flinching and yelling things. It was hard to see him like this but the doctors said it would pass soon enough.

A couple of weeks later

"Well I guess we're back" I said as I drove into Forks

"Yeah, it's been a long time" Jasper said looking a trees that passed outside. He seemed more depressed today than ever. Since he came back from the Army he had his good days and his bad days.

"They're going to welcome me back like a hero, aren't they" Jasper said a few minutes later as I pulled up in front of our Aunt and Uncles house

"You are a hero" I said

"No I'm not" He sighed

"Jasper look here you are a hero, anyone who serves there country is a hero" I said

"Thanks, hey is the Beth's car" Jasper said as I helped him out of the car

"Yeah it is" I said

"Wonder if she brought the kids, I'm dieing my niece and nephew's again" Jasper said smiling. I hadn't seem him smile like that since before he joined the army. Nothing, I don't think made him happier in the whole world then Harry, Macey and Jack.

"How big are they now" He asked and at that moment Beth, this kids and other members of our family came out of the door.

"Hello" Uncle Barry said in his booming voice

"Hey" I said

"Jasper" Beth said running up him and hugged him tightly. She hadn't seen him in a couple of years and hadn't been able to come down to California to see him.

"Beth" Jasper said gulping for air

"How are you, you look too skinny, you need some food" Beth said in her mothering tone

"I'm fine" He sighed

"You have been taking care of him haven't you Rose" She said

"Yes" I said

"Good" She said  
"You not my Mother" Jasper said with a slight grin

"Yeah but I'm you big sister and it's my job to look after you" She said

"Ok well lets not just stand here, let's go inside" My Aunty said

"Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jasper" Harry said as the others started walking inside. He's about six.

"Yes Harry" Jasper said, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. It looked like it caused him some pain but he ignored it.

"Look what Mommy brought" He said holding out his own set of miniature dog tags that were hanging around his neck

"They're very nice, just like mine" Jasper said pulling the ones around his neck out from under his shirt. At the same time a car pulled up in front of the house and Ryan, Harry's Dad got out of the car.

"Daddy, Daddy" Harry said running to his Fathers arms as I help Jasper stand up

"Harry, how are you" He said

"The same as when you saw me at breakfast" Harry said with a wide

"Jasper, good to see you again" Ryan said holding his hand out to shake Jasper's hand while putting Harry back on the ground

"I was showing Uncle Jasper my tags, he said they were neat and just like his, even though I know that mine aren't real" Harry said holding them up again with a sort of glum face

"Hey Harry those dog tags are just as real as mine" Jasper said

"Really" He said smiling

"Yes, I don't think many people are called Harrison James McNaulty, born January 16th , 2004" Jasper said laughing

"No I guess not" Harry said

"Where's your Mom" Ryan said to Harry

"Inside, probably feeding Jackson, he was crying before because he was hungry" Harry said

"Well last one in is a rotten egg" Ryan said as he raced Harry inside

"Ready" I said Jasper

"Sure" Jasper said and started limping towards the door.

"So I have to meet with this fashion designer tomorrow but after that do you want to grab a............." I said as I realized he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying but actually looking at these two people that were talking to themselves and didn't see him looking.

"Jasper" I said clicking my finger in front of his face

"Huh" He said coming out of his sort of trance

"Your staring" I said

"No I wasn't" He said denying it. At that moment they looked up and waved. Jasper and I waved back.

"Hey" I the guy said. He was, by far the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was tall, had muscles and the sweetest smile. The small girl next to him was looking at Jasper and I could see he was looking at her two.

"Hey Rose, Jazz lunch is on" Beth said from the front door. Jasper and I turned and walked into the house.

**Author Note: Hope you like it. Read and Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Two: New Faces**

**Alice's POV**

"Who are they" I said as a two blondes got out of a car

"Who knows but why are you here again" Emmett said

"You Mother made me come and deliver these" I said handing my some grocery's

"You do know we can shop for ourselves" Emmett said

"Tell your Mother that" I said looking back over the fence

"What" He sighed

"I ran into your Mother in the mall and she asked me to deliver the bag of grocery's" I said

"That sounds like Mom" Emmett said smiling

"Of course it does, she would want her two best boys to starve" I said

"Al, Eddie and I are her only boys" Emmett said

"Good point" I said

"That blonde one is hot" Emmett said

"Which blonde one, there's three" I said

"The chick"

"There's two of them"

"The younger one" Emmett said looking at me like I was stupid

"Good, because I think that kid is her's" I said

"What the kid with the necklace" Emmett said

"Yes that kid and I don't think it's a necklace, Emmett, I think they are dog tags" I said trying to get a better look at what the kid was holding up

"The blonde guy has them too" Emmett said

"Must have been in combat" I said

"Explains the bandages on his arm and on his hand" Emmett said and then I realized that he had bandages and there were cuts on his face and on the arm that his hand was bandaged. A car pulled up and a man got out. A few minutes later the kid and then man that got out of the car ran inside. The girl help the blonde guy up and they started to walk towards the porch.

"Where's Edward" I asked seeing that his sliver Volvo wasn't in the driveway

"He's teaching mu  
:sic at the local music camp, it's school holidays, so he will be there for the next week" Emmett said

"Wow you got the place to yourself, it's probably a mess" I said looking over the the house

"Actually know" He said

"Really" I said folding my arms across my chest

"Mom came and cleaned it yesterday" Emmett said sheepishly

"Of course she did" I said

"That guy is looking at you" Emmett said in a whisper

"Really" I said and sure enough they were looking over the fence. Well the guy was but the girl was clicking her fingers in front of his face. He then looked at her and they started talking.

"Hey" Emmett said waving, they both looked and sort of waved. I waved back and then someone called them inside and they left.

"Seemed nice" Emmett said

"We've barely met them" I said

"So, the chick is hot" Emmett said smiling

"Is that all you care about" I said

"Hey you can't say anything, I saw to checking the guy out" Emmett said. He had an evil grin on his face.

"I am not having this conversation with you" I said

"Little cous doesn't want to admit it" Emmett said, the grin was still present

"Don't call me little cous" I said coldly

"Well you are my cousin and you are small" He said

"Emmett" I said sternly

"But I love anyway" He said smiling

"Fine, I've got to go, I'll see you at your parents house next Saturday" I said as I walked to my car

"See ya" Emmett said walking inside. I drove home and started organizing the items of clothing to show the model tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

I ran to the door when the bell rang. I opened the door to see the blonde person from yesterday standing there.

"Hey" She said

"Your the person from yesterday" I said

"Yeah, I'm looking for Alice Cullen" She said

"Your looking at her" I said smiling

"I'm Rosalie Hale, the model" She said holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking it

"Come in, come in" I said standing aside so she could walk in. I lead her into the lounge room and we sat on the sofa.

"Sorry about yesterday" Rosalie said

"Yesterday" I said a little confused

"My Brother, he tends to stare a lot these days" She said half smiling

"Oh it doesn't matter, he wasn't really staring" I said not realizing that he did anything

"Oh well he seems to do weird things lately" She said

"Really, he seemed normal to me" I said

"Yeah anyway I'm not here to talk about Jasper" She said. Oh my god he has such a nice name. For the next couple of hours we discussed my new line of clothing and other things.

"So I will take a look at these and call you" Rosalie said a I walked with her to the door

"Ok I have you cell and home number" She said

"Yes but I will be going home to LA and I promised I would help my cousin get a house down there too" I said remembering I only came up here for the reunion.

"Really" Rose said

"Yeah" I said not sure where this was going

"I live in LA" Rose said

"Really, where" I asked

"Sky Towers, floor 17" Rose said

"Ha, ha, ha, really" I said

"Yeah, whats so funny" Rose said

"I live in the same building" I said

"Really, what floor" Rose asked

"25" I said

"Number" She said as soon as I said that

"515, why" I said confused again

"Jasper lives in 517" Rose said

"I thought no one lived there" I said remembering my neighbor saying that know one had been there for years

"Well he's in the U.S Army so he hasn't been home in some time" She said

"I did notice the bandages" I said

"I wounds on his arms aren't as bad as his leg and waist" She said, her mood saddening

"Is he ok" I said

"Never happier, really, he loves action, he would never be good behind a desk" She said happier this time

"Well I have to go but, I'll talk to you soon" Rose said as she stepped out of the door

"Ok, see you soon" I said and she walked to her car and drove off. I shut the door behind me, still thinking about her poor brother and what he must have gone through.

**A.N: Hope you liked it, more chapters coming soon. READ and REVIEW, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Three: Not Just Anyone**

**Jasper's POV**

Uncle Barry and I waited at the diner for Rose. For some reason he wanted to come and catch up. He really hadn't missed much but he still wanted to know everything. He was after all our guardian and for some time looked after us after our parents death, when Rose and I were only fifteen. We attended boarding school down in California. Our parents thought we would get a better education if we left Forks. I spent most of the time in detention for speaking my mind. This disappointed my parents the most and by the time I did something constructive, it was too late, they were gone.

"So what's your plan for the future" Barry said

"Well I have awhile to recover and it my leg doesn't get better I'll be discharged from active duty so I'm not quite sure, really" I said

"I see" Barry said as Rose walked through the diner door and spotted us over by the window.

"Hey" She said as she sat down

"So how did it go" I said

"You would never guess" she said and paused

"Never guess what" I said after a second or two

"The designer was that girl we saw yesterday, her name is Alice Cullen" Rose said quite happy

"And" I said not knowing where this was going

"I think she likes you" She chimed

"She hasn't met me" I said

"Well she will, you live on the same floor as her"

"Really, wait what floor" I said confused

"Where your apartment is" she said like I was dumb

"I thought you sold my apartment, like I told you to" I said

"Well I thought you would need a place when you came home so I didn't sell it and I also haven't visited it since you left so I'm not quite sure what state it is in" She said

"Probably covered in years worth of dust" I laughed and the others joined in

"Barry Hale, I thought it was you" A tall blonde man came up to out table

"Carlisle Cullen" Barry said standing up and shaking the mans hand

"Barry, how are you" A women said coming up next to the man named Carlisle

"Esme" Barry said

"Hows Marie" Esme said

"Swamped, we have most of our family staying at our house, not that we aren't thankful that they are all here safe and well" Barry said

"Hows your nephew, the one fighting in the war, have you herd from him" Esme said

"Oh we herd from him" Barry said

"Is he ok" Carlisle said in a serious tone

"I'm better than ok, I'm fantastic" I said standing up and holding out my hand, the man was shocked but shook it much the same.

"Esme, Carlisle this is Jasper and Rosalie, my niece and nephew, Rose, Jasper, Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme" Barry said and Rosalie stood up from her seat.

"It's nice to meet you" Rose and I said in unison

"Well we've herd all about you Jasper, your a hero around these parts" Carlisle said

"Well I not exactly a hero, Sir" I said

"Anyone who serves in the military is a hero in my eyes" Carlisle said

"Are you ok" Esme said

"Came back with a few battle wounds, but I'll survive" I said but I knew Rose was going to say something

"A few, more like a million" Rose said. I knew she was going to say something.

"I'm fine really, nothing too serious just some minor injuries" I said turning to her. She just looked at me as if to say 'your wrong'.

"Well it's good to hear" Carlisle said

"Barry, tell Marie to give me a call when she gets time to" Esme said

"Sure will" Barry said

"Well I have to get back to the hospital but I'll see you all soon" Carlisle said

"Can you give me a lift" Esme said

"Of course I can" Carlisle said with an affectionate smile

"Well it was good to see you Barry and it was nice to meet you two" She said smiling as they left

"Nice people, the Cullen's are, very nice" Barry said as we all sat back down

"Seem nice" I said

"They've got two boys you know, they live next door to your Aunt and i" He said

"And a daughter" Rose said

"No. no daughter just sons" Barry said

"Really, then who is Alice Cullen" Rose asked

"His niece, Carlisle brothers daughter" He replied

"How many Cullen's are there" I asked

"Not many, about eight, they moved here a few years ago from New York when Carlisle Mother got sick" Barry said

"How long did his Mother live here" Rose asked

"Many years, long before you two were born" He said

"Really, she lived here when we lived here" I said

"Yeah don't you remember Ms. Henderson, the old lady that lived alone up at the property just outside of town" Barry said

"Yeah that nice old lady, did loads of the Elementary school" Rose said

"Brought them new costumes for the Christmas pageant every year" Barry said

"Oh I remember her, those guys I used to hang out with, went and broke her window, I was with them and I felt so bad that I came back two or three hours later and apologized and said I would pay for it. She was so nice and said how could a boy so young pay for a window. I did everything I could to raise the money but it wasn't enough. So I help around her house. Mowed the lawn, weeded her flower beds and even cleaned her windows. Then I went away for middle school and so on, so when I was able to get a job, I used to send her cash to pay for the window" I said remembering the lady that actually believed that I could change who I am

"Nobody ever told me she died" I said

"You were overseas mate" Uncle Barry said

"Yeah I suppose" I sighed

"So is that were you went all day on the weekends" Rose said

"You knew I had a job" I said looking at her

"No not then, when we were kids. Mom and dad thought you were just hanging around with those idiots" Rose said

"Yeah well I didn't want them to be disappointed that I broke an old ladies window" I said

"They were never disappointed in any of you" Barry said. I just stared at the table.

"I have to go and help your Aunt with something, but I'll see you all at dinner" Uncle Barry said

"See ya" Rose said as he left the diner and waved as he got into the car.

"Well I was thinking" Rose said

"That's bad" I joked

"Shut up Jazz" She laughed

"Go on" I said

"Well I was thinking maybe we should go visit Mom and Dad, you know, lay some flowers at the cemetery" Rose said

"We hasn't done that in awhile" I said

"I know" Rose said in a whisper

"Ok but can we get something to eat, I'm starving and I could really go for a burger, I haven't had on in ages" I said picking up the menu

"You had one on the way up here" Rose said

"I did too" I said. Rose just shook her head as she too picked up a menu.

**A.N Hope you liked it. Read and Review.....please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Four: Remembering Those Who Have Gone**

**Jasper's POV**

Once we had eaten Rose and I headed down to the florist to pick up some flowers.

"I like these one's" Rose said piking up some hydrangeas

"No Mom hated them, they made her sneeze" I said remembering when she told me

"That's true" She said putting them back down

"Didn't Mom like lilies or tiger lilies or something" I said

"Yeah she loved white ones, they reminded her of when Dad and how he always brought her lilies and on the card it said _a lily for a lily_" Rose said smiling

"Oh and how she use to say all the time that _how can something so simple be so elegant_" I said

"Yeah" Rose said

"So lilies" I said

"Ok oh and I have to get some roses" I said

"Who are they for" Rose said

"Just a friend" I said. Well I was going to plan to visit Ms. Henderson, seeing most peoplein Forks who pass on grave at the cemetery and I never properly got to say goodbye.

"Just a friend, is this friend a girl" Rose said

" Technically yes" I said

"Technically" Rose said with a confused expression

"Well she's a women" I said

"Oh I see" Rose said "Am I ever going to meet her"

"Sorry you can't" I said

"Why not" She said pouting her lips

"Because I said so" I said

"Fine" She said and crossed her arms. We bought the flowers and walked out of the store. No longer than we left the store we ran into someone that I was hoping never to see again.

"Jasper" Mark said. One of the boys I hung out with while in elementary school. He was actually the one who through the brick through Ms. Henderson window. He had aged since I last saw him and looked like he worked at the local tip.

"Mark, how is going" I said hesitantly

"Good, good, never thought I would never see you coming out of one of these places but by the look of ya, you've gone on the straight and narrow" He said

"We're buying flowers for our parents" I said

"Oh I thought they were dead" He said

"They are, hence the flowers" I said annoyed

"I see so what have you been up too" He said

"Not much" I said

"Err... private school didn't teach you much hey, couldn't keep a real job up.." He blabbered

"No... not exactly" I managed to say before he continued

"Well I turned out great, better than you by the sounds of it, I own the car repair shop, just over there...........is that why your back in town trying to find a job" He continued to blab

"No" I said

"Well then why are you here" He said

"Just to visit family' Rose said

"Err.......Hey mate what happened to you, look like ya been in a fight and lost too, you were always the soft one in the group didn't like fights and if you got in them always came of second best" Mark said

"Well that's not exactly what happened to him" Rose said and is looks could kill Mark would be dead by know.

"Then what happened to ya" He said

"Well I do have a Job Mark and it's a little most involved than yours" I said but then he rudely cut me off

"What you think what ever job you have can match mine" He said trying to look menacing but it wasn't working. All it did was make his beer belly stick out further

"I'm in the United States Military and nearly got blow to pieces, I have been to the war zone, where men are dying and fighting an endless battle so don't tell me your job is more important" I said really annoyed

"What you came back with a couple of scratches is that it" He said as he laughed

"You call this a scratch" I said pulling up my shirt to reveal the massive bandage to the right side of the chest

"Oh" He said sort of stunned

"And there's this" I lowed my shirt back down and rolled my jeans to reveal the bandages my lower left leg

"So next time you say I do nothing remember this" I said as I turned around and started limping to the car. My leg was hurting quite a bit. Less than a week ago a road side bomb when off so near us, causing the man who was driving our vehicle to stop quickly and I when through the front window. My hip had glass through it and my arms were were bleeding, my face was cut and I was in endless amounts of pain. My leg got hurt when our camp was bombed. I was one of the fortunate ones to survive.

"What was that about" Rose said once in the car

"What was what all about" I said

"The whole war wounds, getting blown to pieces story, you said that didn't happen"

"People lie" I said bitterly. It was silent for the rest of the way and when we reached the cemetery we walked to there graves in silence. Rose placed the flowers down.. After about twenty minutes, I decided to look for the grave of Ms. Henderson.

"Where are you going" Rose said as I started to leave

"I'll be back" I said. I searched for the grave until I found it. I tried to crouch and place the flowers on her grave but it hurt to much. I found my way to the ground and stretched out my leg.

"You do know that's my grandmother's grave" A woman's voice came from behind me

"Yeah I do" I said not looking up. The person crouched down next to me, I tuned my head to look who it was. It was that girl from yesterday.

"Alice Cullen" She said holding out her hand

"Jasper Hale" I said shaking it

"Rose's brother" She said

"Yeah" I said

"So what are you doing at my Grandmothers grave" She smiled

"I knew her, a long time ago" I said looking back at the grave

"Really" She said

"Yeah I broke her window" I said

"Why" She said

"Well I didn't break it exactly but I was there, I got in with a bad group in elementary school and well they thought it would be funny" I said

"And you just went along with it" She said

"Yeah" I said

"Why would you do that" She said

"I wasn't a very nice person" I sighed

"Now how can that be true, you seem nice and your visiting an old woman's grave" Alice said kindly

"Well I'm not who I used to be" I said

"Who were you"

"Just not a very nice person but I felt bad about the window and went back, I wanted to pay for the window but I didn't have enough money. I tried to get the money but I think in the end I only got five dollars"

"What did you do then"

"I got on my bike and road up to her property and gave her the money. She was surprised to see me again and she declined the money. I eventually got her to take my five dollars and offered my services. I mowed the lawn for her and planted flowers, washed windows and shoveled her driveway when it snowed. The my parents Rose, my other sister and I go to California. So I left for six grade but I still didn't think I did enough for your grandmother so I got a job and sent her money" I said

"I didn't see you at the funeral" She said

"I didn't know until today"

"So is this what brought you to the cemetery"

"No not exactly" I said. I knew the question was coming, I knew the question was coming...................

"Then why are you here, it's not really a place you come to hang out"

"No, Rose and I came to visit our parent's" I knew that question was coming and there was going to be other one after that.

"Why would you meet your parent's at a cemetery" she said, I looked up and she got the point

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it happened when I was fourteen, which was a long time ago"

"Only fourteen"

"Yeah, first day of high school, 9th grade. Our parents were going home after dropping us off at school for the new year. A guy on the opposite side of the road had a heart attack at the wheel and crashed into our parents car......." I said but couldn't finish

"Was that the horrific crash of 1999" She said softly

"Yeah, nine killed, including my parents and seven others, yet the guy who caused the crash survived, it's weird how some things turn out, isn't it" I said looking up at her yet she did not meet my gaze

"Yeah, weird" She said even more softly

"11 years ago this September" I said

"That would make you" She said

"26, in four weeks" I smiled

"I'm 25 in six" She said returning a smile

"Sorry I don't normally spill my entire past to someone I barley know" I said looking back down at the ground

"No don't apologize, it's nice to know that you trust me enough to tell me" She said

"Well your easily trustful, your so nice"

"Why thank you kind sir"

"Anything for you mam" I said bowing my head to her

"You sound like a true southern gentleman" She said smiling. A smile that made a cemetery look like a happy place.

"The only problem is that I'm not, I was born and raised right here" I said

"You never said you were born in a cemetery" She laughed. Her laughed made me want to laugh.

"No, I mean here in Forks" I smiled

"I know what you mean" She smiled

"I should be getting back to Rose, she'll start looking for me and then yell at me for kneeling down" I said

"Technically your not kneeling, your sitting" She smiled and got up

"True" I said trying the get myself off the ground

"Do you need some help"She said holding out her hand

"Thanks" I said taking it and she helped me up

"No problem" She said

"Hey if your ever around and you have nothing to do, do you want to give me a call, after all we do live in the same building" I smiled

"I might just take you up on that offer" She said a the same time my cell went off in my pocket.

"Hold that thought" I said to her and answered it

"Hello" I said

"Jasper, your sister isn't picking up and I need to tell you both something" My Aunt said

"Ok, shoot" I said

"Well I need you to keep three weeks, today free" She said

"What three weeks from today" I said

"Yeah"

"Why" I asked

"We have been invited to a party at the Cullen residence and I want you and Rose to come, meet the Cullen's properly and meet up with some people who you haven't seen in a while" She said

"Ok we'll come" I said

"Good so if you see your sister please tell her"  
"Will do" I said

"Ok bye" She said and hung up the phone

"Well I guess I'll be sticking around for a while" I said

"Really" She said

"Yes I just got invited to a party from someone in your family" I said

"The party in three weeks" She said

"Yep" I said

"Good I wont have to spend the entire night with my cousins" She laughed

"Anyway here's my number and call me if you want to catch up" I said

"Cool" She said

"See ya" I said and limped away

**A.N Hope you liked it.....................Read and Review.....please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Five: The Party That Went Wrong**

**Alice's POV**

I looked around the room. My Aunt and Uncle seemed to have invited the entire town to this party. I even saw Mark pass by a few minutes ago. The guy who dumped me last week because he said he liked girls who have blond hair and big boobs. I don't know why I even dated him. Since we first meet, his stomach has grown twice the size, lost any manners he had and became a complete arse, my parents were right, I'm better off without him. The one person I did want to see didn't seem to be here.

"Darling are you ok" Mom came up to me

"I'm fine, why" I said still looking around the room

"You look nervous" She said

"Well I'm not, do you know if the Hale's have arrived" I asked her

"No, I don't think so why" She said

"No reason, have you seen Emmett" I said

"Over by the buffet table, he's in heaven" She said smiling

"Ok, I'll see you later" I said not smiling at her comment and headed in the direction of the buffet table. I saw Emmett with a pile of food on his plate and heading towards a tale.

"Bloody Mark is here" I said as I sat down at the table that he had just sat down at.

"Fun for you" Emmett said picking up a chicken wing

"What am I going to do" I said burring my head it my hands

"Ok Bro if a girl says that she's not into dating is that a bad sign or a good sign" A voice that could only be Edwards said.

"I'm think a bad sign" Emmett said with his mouth full

"Don't eat with your mouth full" I said, Emmett opened his mouth and started chewing like a cow and at the same time Carlisle and Esme came over.

"Emmett" Esme said quite disgusted. Emmett shut his mouth immediately and swallowed what he was eating.

"Sorry Mom" He said with a smirk at me, I just shook my head

"Nice to see you Son" Carlisle said tone which meant, why didn't you come to us and say hello first.

"Hi Dad" Edward said standing up

"Mom" He said hugging Esme

"Hows Music camp" Carlisle said

"It's weird being back there again but this time I'm teaching, it's like going back to school after graduation" Edward said

"We wouldn't know that, we never went went back" Emmett said

"Some of us didn't go to college either" Ed

ward said

"I did go to college, played college ball, was hoping to become a great but got injured and had to retire and now I coach little league but have been offered assistant coach down in California" He said looking proud

"Wow you must be proud" Edward mocked

"Hey I'm three years older than you and twice you size, I can whoop your arse any time I want you know" Emmett said

"Ok can you both just cool it before you start a fight in front of everybody" Carlisle said. Emmett grabbed another chicken wing

"Enjoy your selves and don't start any arguments or bets ok" Carlisle said looking mainly at Edward and Emmett before he walked away.

"Emmett when your done don't wipe your greasy hand on the table cloth or your jeans" Esme said in a mothering tone

"Mom I'm thirty" Emmett said

"Your point" I her Edward murmur before Emmett gave him a stern look and he shut up

"Yes I know dear but I hate getting grease out of table cloths" She smiled and the went in the same direction that Carlisle did.

"Anyway I have a problem" Edward said once they were gone

"No I have an even bigger problem" I said

"Well I don't have a problem" Emmett said

"Good for you" Edward and I said together

"Ok Al your problem isn't that bad, Mark dumped you and now he's at this party, just avoid him and Edward I can't help you a girl always wants to go out with me" Emmett said

"Err..... your no help" Edward said

"Didn't I just say that" Emmett said

"Not exactly" Edward said

"Guys, it's not that Mark is here but Jasper is going to be and he and Mark don't really get along" I said

"Who Jasper" They said together

"You seen him Emmett" I said

"Where" He replied

"A couple of weeks ago, outside the Hale's house" I said

"There was a hot chick" Emmett said

"And her brother" I said

"Oh yeah" Emmett said

"Anyway well he's coming today and I sort of like him and his sister is modeling my designs and I really don't like Mark and He hates Jasper and Jasper hates him and everything is going to be bad" I said

"Hey can you introduce me to the chick" Emmett said

"Her name is Rosalie and sure" I said

"Ok lets go' Emmett said

"Where" I said

"You said you would introduce me and they just walked through the door" Emmett said and I turned to see them and the Aunt and Uncle walk through the door. I got up and followed Emmett.

"Hey wait I'm coming with" Edward said as he followed us

"Kids" Carlisle said "This is Mr and Mrs Hale. Barry, Marie this is my two sons, Edward and Emmett and my niece Alice" He finished

"Nice to meet you" Mr Hale said before he followed Carlisle, his wife closely

followed him.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale" I said "Why don't you go get her a drink" I whispered that only he could here

"Ok, yeah" He stammered "Hey, do you want to go get a drink" He said sounding nervous

"Sure" She smiled and they went off

"I'm going to go get something to eat or steal Emmett's plate" Edward said disappearing

"Ok" I said once he was gone. Jasper smiled

"Well then I guess it's just us" I said

"I guess so" He said. We walked over into the party and sat down at the table. No more than a few minutes later Mark came storming over and picked Jasper up by the collar. He was taller than Jasper and a lot bigger.

"What are you doing talking to my girlfriend" He said hitting him in the ribs. Jasper gasped and tried to clutch his side. Mark through him to the ground and kicked him on the same side as he punched him, he then punched his face a couple of times before Emmett and Edward pulled him off.

"Jasper are you ok" Rose said rushing to his side, I ran too. His nose was bleeding, he was conscience but didn't say anything, he was in to much pain. Carlisle rushed over and the whole party stopped.

"He kicked him in one of his wounds" Rose said, I could see the tears coming to her eyes. Carlisle pulled up his shirt. For the first time I saw the extent of his injuries. His whole right side was bandaged up and you could see the blood coming through it. Rose looked up to Mark, where he was still being held by Emmett and Edward.

"How can you do this, all he was doing was talking to Alice" She said letting the tears in her eye fall down her cheeks.

"Rose calm down, now I need you to tell me has the blood come through the bandages before" Carlisle said

"No, I don't think so" She said

"Ok we're going to have to take him the the hospital but what I can tell you is that I think he wound is bleeding out, ok" He said

"Yeah" Rose said as her Aunt came to her side

"Do you want me to ring an ambulance" I said not knowing what else to do

"No it would take to long and the hospital is only a few minutes away" Carlisle said

"What are we going to do" Rose said

"Ok well your Uncle, Aunt and my brother will get Jasper into my car...... Emmett can you drive behind us and Edward in front" Carlisle said signaling to my Dad and on three they lifted Jasper

"Hey do you want to come with me" Emmett said crouching down next to Rose

"Yeah" She said quietly and he help her off the floor.

"Alice can you come to, Jasper really likes you" She said and we walked to the car..............................

**A.N Hope you liked it......... Read and Review..... please:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Six: Two Years Later **

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe it was two years ago today that I was bashed by a man, who I once thought was my friend. Alice and I have since been married and Rose married Emmett. I was looking down at our Son, Troy Micheal after our Fathers. He had finally fell asleep after four hours of crying. I sat in the rocking chair which I moved next to his crib about two hours ago. It was nice to hear nothing but quiet. I soon fell fast asleep.

"Jasper, honey, wake up" Alice said softly shaking my shoulder

"Huh" I said opening my eyes to see I was still in the rocking chair but the sun was shining in through the curtains.

"I'm going to go pick up your Aunt and Uncle from the airport and then we'll go get some lunch and Rose and Emmett's plane should have arrived by then and then I'll pick them up and we'll come back here" She said kissing me on the forehead

"Oh no you don't have to do that I was suppose to" I said sounding groggy and I was still half asleep.

"You said that but you have been up all night with Troy and I don't think you would be able to drive a car" She said smiling

"Your the best, oh and he was sick again, all over my shirt" I said closing my eyes again

"Yeah I thought that when I sure your shirt in the laundry sink" She said

"I thought your parents were coming" I said

"No, they're coming in a couple of days" She said

"And Edward" I said

"Coming with Bella on the same flight" She said

"Cool" I sighed

"You know you should get some more sleep" Alice said

"Probably" I said

"Come on, I'll help you" she said holding out her hand. She helped me up. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"When you wake up again you should take a shower" She said

"I smell like puke don't i" I said

"Yep"She smiled as we walked into our room and I sat down on the bed. She sat down next to me.

"So I should be back by two" Alice said

"Ok" I said, I was too tied to talk much

"You get some sleep and take a shower" She said smiling and getting up but before she left I grabbed her hand and pulled her back beside me.

"What" She laughed and I kissed her before she could say no more.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said kissing me again "Now get some sleep" She said and I laid down

"Bye" She said

"Bye" I sighed and fell asleep almost straight away

**Alice's POV**

He looked so peaceful as I left. I couldn't believe it was a two years today that we almost lost him. His family almost lost him for the second time in a matter of months. He lost so much blood that day. I took Troy out of him bouncer and put him in the pram. Once he was strapped into his car seat, we drove to the airport. As we waited, Troy started to get restless, so I took him out of the pram and sat him on my lap and pulled a colorful story book for him to look at.

"Ma" He said a moment or two later when he realized that I wasn't paying attention. He was pointing to a giraffe in the picture book. These seemed to be his favorite animal. His very first stuffed toy was a giraffe,Jasper brought if for him the day we brought him home. Jasper called it moo for some reason.

"Moo" He laughed clapping his hands

"Very clever" I said joining in with his laughing. About half and hour later, when Jasper's Aunt and Uncle arrived he was asleep in his pram.

"Hey love" Marie said hugging me

"Hey" I said

"Where's Jasper" Barry asked

"He wanted to come and was about to when I told him I would do it. He was up all night with Troy, who was a little sick" I said looking at Troy, who was fast asleep.

"Poor guy" Barry said

"Poor neighborhood" I a little tired myself

"Oh it's just what babies do" Marie said

"He as two teeth now" I said proudly

"Has he said any more words" Marie said

"Yep he can now say Ma, da da and moo" I said

"His giraffe" Barry said as we took a seat at a table at one of the airport cafe's

"Blame Jazz for the naming" I said

"Why did he name it that" Barry said

"I'm not quite sure, I think the tag said Mortimer or something" I said

"So when are Rose and Emmett getting here" Marie said

"About an hour" I said "We originally planned to take you back and then come back out but it wasn't going to work, I hope you don't mind"

"No not at all" Barry said

"You look tired dear" Marie said

"I am but I got more sleep than Jasper and didn't have to spend my night smelling like baby puke" I said

"Nice" Marie said

"Totally charming, hey" I laughed

"He's going to have a shower right" Barry said

"He is probably going to still be asleep, he was up from twelve, I checked on them about two and Troy was still crying, the last I herd any noise was four thirty, quarter to five. I woke him before I left and he wasn't really with it so really don't know" I said rubbing my tired eyes.

"He seems ok now" Marie said

"Yeah I hope he will sleep right through tonight, I don't want him to wake everyone up" I sighed

"You look like you could do with some hours of sleep" Marie said

"I'm fine" I lied. We finally picked Emmett and Rose up and were driving into our street. All I was focusing on was staying awake. I was fine before but now I was finding it hard to keep my eye's open. Troy was awake now and excited by all the people paying attention to him. I took him from his car seat and thankfully no one asked me to carry any bags. I opened the front door and walked inside to find the TV on but no Jasper. I was hoping he had, had a shower by now. I was walked to to the sofa to find Jasper was asleep on it. He must have gotten up and took a shower, got dressed and turned on the TV, then fallen asleep again.

"Awww" Rose said

"Can I wake him" Emmett said

"No" Rose whispered and slapped Emmett on the chest "Just help Barry with the bags"

"Fine" He sulked out the front door

"Hey Jazz" I said softly, Troy put his hand the Jasper's forearm. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Jazz" I said again louder. I placed Troy on his feet so he could hold onto the lounge.

"Jasper, honey, Emmett is going to tip cold water on you" I said and he sat up

"Huh" he sighed

"Your out guests are here" I said supporting Troy, who was banging his hands on the lounge

"Hey buddy" he said taking him in his arms

"He slept for about an hour but I was still going to put him down for a nap" I said standing up

"I'll do" He said standing up

"No you greet your family, I'll do it" I said taking Troy back

"Thanks" He said and kissed me on the head. I took Troy upstairs and laid him in his cot. He fell asleep quite quickly, which is unusual but I was glad. I walked back downstairs to find them all sitting in the lounge.

"Hey, is he asleep" Jazz said still sounding tired

"For the time being" I said placing the baby monitor on the coffee table and sitting down next to Jasper

"You ok" He whispered, placing his arm my shoulder, pulling me close. I placed he head on his chest.

"Yeah just tired" I sighed

"Join the club" He said. Rose started talking about there honeymoon. I listened for a while but gave into my tiredness and fell asleep. I woke when the baby monitor went off. The others had left the room and Jasper must have fallen asleep too.

"No, no you two sleep, I'll go get him" Marie said taking the monitor and disappearing up the stairs.

"Mmmm" I sighed and looked up at Jasper

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we have been invited to Beth's tonight" Jazz said

"When were we invited" I asked

"When you left, phone woke me" He replied

"What did you say" I asked

"That I'm going back to sleep and I'll call again when my brain can function" He smiled

"Well I don't really want to cook" I said

"I'll get Rose to phone her and you go take another couple of hours sleep and I'll get someone to wake us" He said and we got to our feet. Jazz went in search of Rose and I went to bed. No longer than I had gotten under the covers Jasper came in and laid down next to me.

"Rose will call Beth and get a time. Someone will wake us up an hour before we leave" He said

"What about Troy" I asked

"Entertaining Emmett as he plays with that game that with the shapes and getting them through the holes. When I went past before he was trying to get a square through a star hole" He said

"I bet Emmett loved that" I said

"He did, he found it interesting" he said. I don't remember much after that.

**Emmett's POV**

"Can you go wake Jazz and Al" Rose said

"Why" I complained

"Just do it" She said sharply

"Ok" I said and left the study where we were staying. I walked into their room. I crept over to the side that Alice was on. I crouched down so I was right next to her ear.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I yelled. Alice screamed and jumped right across the bed knocking Jasper of it and he hit the floor with a bang.

"What the........" He said sitting. I burst out in laughter.

"Emmett" Jasper yelled at me and I made a quick dash to the door.

**A.N Hope liked it.....Read and Review....please:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters **

**When Strangers Meet**

**Chapter Seven: Did Emmett Ever grow up**

**Alice's POV**

"Did Emmett ever grow up" I sighed

"I don't think so" Jasper said pulling himself to his feet rubbing he head. I had to laugh at this.

"Is your head ok" I said

"It hurts" Jazz pouted

"Oh poor baby, do you want me to kiss it better for you" I said standing up on the bed. For once I was actually taller than him.

"That would be nice" He said and I leaned down to kiss his forehead but as I did he grabbed me around the waist and span me in a circle, while kissing me on the lips.

"Hey" I laughed and he kissed me again

"Well you go jump in the shower and I'll go see were Troy is, ok love" Jazz said letting me go

"Ok" I said and headed off to get ready for this evening.

**Jasper's POV**

I left the room and walk into the lounge room. Troy was playing with some toys on the floor and Marie was with him. Rose was talking to some women. She didn't look over twenty-three but I guessed that she must have come over to fill Rose in on what she had missed at work while she was on her honeymoon. Emmett was cowering behind the lounge. As soon as I walked into the room, Troy dropped the toy that he was playing with and crawled towards me. I scooped him up in my arms and gave him a big bear hug. Rose got up from the lounge and headed towards me.

"Put a shirt on, your making Claire's eye's pop out of her head" Rose whispered as she walked passed me and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think it's time for this bub to have I bath" I said excusing myself and Troy and walking upstairs the the nursery. I grabbed a pair of overalls and a top and went and bathed him.

**Roses POV**

Alice came out of the bedroom in a really nice black dress. I wondered if it was one of hers. She looked amazing even after having a baby. Jasper came down the stairs at that moment. Alice walked up to him and did a little twirl. They were talking too low for us to hear but I think he said she looked beautiful. I was trying to make it not obvious that I was looking at them. They kissed like they were the only two in the room. They were so in love but it wasn't just love. There was a true friendship in there and I think, slowly, one by one, his emotional scars are healing.

**A.N: Final chapter to this story but look out for the sequel **


End file.
